


To Thine Own Self...

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: I am Susan Hayward inBackstreetdammit...I will not let thisthingdefine me.





	To Thine Own Self...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

I am not waiting up, I am going to bed. Who even knows what she is doing? I know she called over an hour ago saying she would be here in 20 minutes. Be damned if I wait around like some pitiful mistress. I am not Glenn Close; this does not make or break me. I am Susan Hayward in _Backstreet_ dammit…I will not let this _thing_ define me. 

Let her ring the bell all night while people wonder what a woman like her is doing standing on the streets of DC at this hour. Hell, I am mad at being mad. I said once that I would never be here. I would not get my heart involved. No matter what I had to stay true to Claudia Jean, above everything else.

“Hello.” I answer my vibrating cell phone.

“You’re pissed at me, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Well I am going to make it up to you.”

“Sure. I’m going to bed.”

“Not before letting me up. I’m outside.”

“Bitch.”

“I adore you too, Claudia Jean.”

 

***


End file.
